


A Christmas Surprise

by missingnolovefic



Series: wait for me to come home [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Female Jack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Geoff invited Gavin's datemates over for Christmas dinner. Assuming they don't know anything about the crew's illegal activities, an elaborate cover story is established.Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, kayssna and I were talking on Christmas Eve, and she mentioned the fahc... not knowing about Meg and Ryan's "real" jobs and the ensuing shenanigans. And then she egged me on as this grew monstrously long for a written-in-5-days ficlet. Thank you, you're the best <3
> 
> Set several months after Golden Opportunity.

Geoff knelt in front of the oven, eyeing the roast critically. A loud noise echoed from the living room, followed by a series of shouts, but Geoff tuned them out. Heaving himself up, he checked on the other pots, stirring the sauce and dipping his pinky in for a taste. He frowned. Something was missing. With a shrug he added more pepper, mentally going through what other spices and herbs he’d used. He _could_ add some marjoram he supposed, but-

The persistent sounds of a fight made it increasingly hard to focus.

“Settle down, assholes, I need to concentrate!” Geoff yelled, fed up. There was a moment of blessed silence. Then-

“You heard him, children,” Jack drawled, leaning in the door between kitchen and living room. She arched a brow, and Geoff glowered back. “Daddy’s hard at work, behave.”

He levelled the wooden spoon at her sternly. “No dessert for you.”

“Aww, but Geoff,” Jack pouted, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She fluttered her lashes, giving him a cheeky grin “And here I thought dessert was _you_.”

“Ewww, gross,” Michael declared, scrunching up his nose. He and Jeremy wandered into the kitchen, clothes still wrinkled from their impromptu wrestling match. Jack eyed them consideringly.

“Oh, suck my dick,” Geoff exclaimed, throwing up his hands, nearly dropping the spoon. He resolutely turned his back on them, focusing on dinner again.

“Better not say that when the guests arrive,” Jeremy piped up, smirking. “Or you gonna sound very incestous.”

“Jeremy, no,” Michael gasped, clutching at his chest. “You know you’re the only one for me, my love.”

Jack laughed and Geoff gave them the stinky eye as Jeremy stepped up, cradling Michael’s face tenderly with a shit-eating grin.

“ _Oh_ , sweetest Michael~”

“Jere _mine_.”

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, Michael’s shoulders shaking and Jeremy’s lips twitching before they collapsed into the other’s arms in a fit of giggles.

“Okay, that’s enough, you dicks. Out, out of my kitchen. Go over your cover story again or check if all the guns are hidden, just, out,” Geoff shooed them off, pressing a distracted kiss to Jack’s cheek before he closed the doors behind her. As the calm finally settled, Geoff shook himself, exhaling gustily. Everything had to be extra perfect today because-

Well. Gavin was bringing his dates over for a family dinner. On Christmas.

It’s been over eight months since Geoff found out about them, and who knows how long they have been dating? He understood keeping their private lives out of their business, didn’t have to wonder long to understand the need to keep them safe from crime. Him and Jack had started out similarly, testing the waters and waiting for things to break apart, before they settled into their criminal lives together. But Gavin was like a son to him, no matter their professional relations, and their crew was fast becoming a family, at least among the main members.

So when he’d noticed the boy’s subdued mood at work, he had taken him out to a bar afterwards to find out what’s wrong. Well into the night (and into their drinks) Gavin had confessed to missing his girlfriend. And boyfriend.

Both of them were out of town for work.

(Modelling, according to Gavin, and it still baffled Geoff how the squeaky, clumsy Brit bagged not one, not three, but two models.)

((He purposefully ignores the little voice that sounds like Jack, pointing out Gavin’s smooth charm as a criminal.))

And with them gone, Gavin was left to mope. They were still travelling a lot for work since, but they made a point to spent as much time as possible in their shared flat in Los Santos. It appeared they would stick around awhile. So like any good pseudo-father, he’d invited them to dinner.

Keeping with the theme, scheduling remained difficult - and Gavin insisted that the first time he bring both of them at once, properly. They finally managed to pin down a date: on Christmas Day. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem, Geoff loved cooking for many people and tended to invite the entire crew. A crew which incidentally was made up entirely of Los Santos’ most wanted criminals.

Thus, the cover story.

Jack and he could pass off as a married couple easily, considering their long dating history. Michael would play their son (adopted, if asked), and that left Jeremy as his fake fiancé. Gavin lived with them during his exchange year, the story goes, and came to live with them after graduation. Their lives should be easy to retell in those parameters… he hoped. He had the nagging feeling that something was missing, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

He set the pots to simmer, to keep them warm until dinner, wiping his wet hands on his apron. A gag gift from Gavin, from way back when - a typical “kiss the cook” slogan over a majestic mustache. Did they have gifts for Gavin’s dates? He was pretty sure Jack had put them under the tree, but maybe he should check…

He was torn from his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Right. Showtime.

Jack was already at the door, Michael and Jeremy lingering curiously in the doorway to the living room. Geoff shot them a stern look, nervously tugging at his tie. Jack swatted his hands away with a pointed look, before putting on a smile and opening the door. Geoff smoothed his apron down, panicking a little - should he have left it in the kitchen? His tux usually made a good first impression, but that might be too intimidating and he’d left the jacket in his bedroom, and his sleeves were rolled up anyway-

The door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman smiling winsomely up at them. An older man stood slightly behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist and grinning shyly. Gavin stood in front of him, squeezing his free hand before letting go.

“Hey, Geoff, Jack,” he said, grinning widely, golden sunglasses pushed up into his hair. “May I introduce, these are Meg and Ryan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ramsey, Mrs. Pattillo,” Meg piped up, her smile somehow growing even more radiant.

“Oh, please, call me Jack,” Jack laughed lightly, shaking her hand. Geoff followed her lead, a little dazed. For such a dainty woman she had a firm grip- Ryan too, even though he looked like he’d rather vanish into the shadows. _How_ did that man become a _model_ of all things?

Jack’s elbow hit his side.

“Ow! Wha-,” Geoff coughed, face flushing. She cut him a look, eyebrow arched. Oh.

“Ah, right, call me Geoff, both of you. Dinner shouldn’t be long now,” he babbled on, red-faced. Meg lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled. Even Ryan seemed a little more relaxed. Geoff squared his shoulders. Well, whatever it took to make them comfortable, he reasoned. “C’mon in, then.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Ryan said stiffly, formally. Geoff suppressed the urge to hide his eyeroll and resolved to give the kid the benefit of doubt. Probably just nerves making him sound like cardboard.

“Oh, the pleasure’s all ours,” Jack replied lightly as she closed the door behind them. Geoff’s eyes lingered on her long fingers. “Gavin’s told us so much about you.”

“All good, I hope,” Meg chimed in with a charming smile. But Geoff barely noticed, gaze fixed on the glint of gold on Jack’s fingers. The penny finally dropped.

“My ring!” he exclaimed, his hands riffling hastily through the apron’s and his pants’ pockets. Everyone startled and turned to look at him in various states of confusion. “My wedding band, I knew I was missing something, where did I put the fucking-”

Jack forced a laugh, patting his shoulder reassuringly. Geoff gave her a wide-eyed look.

“You probably took it off in the kitchen, dear. I’ll help you look after dinner.”

“You two are married?” Ryan blurted out, and Geoff turned to look at him just in time to see him flinch, Meg subtly shifting away from his side with an innocent smile. “I mean,” he continued, sputtering. “Gavin didn’t say?”

A cold shiver ran down Geoff’s spine, and the grin froze on his face as he scrambled for any excuse to cover up that hole. _Dammit Gavin_ , he thought, sweating heavily. _This is why you don’t improvise and stiCK TO THE FUCKING COVER STORY._

Jack bridged the awkward pause with a sweet smile, her hand drifting into Geoff’s and intertwining their fingers.

“Oh, it’s probably because we got married while he was back in England to finish school. After the exchange.” Jack gripped his twitching fingers harder. “It’s not the first time it _slipped_ his mind.”

“Wot?” Gavin squawked indignantly, a confused frown furrowing his brow. Meg and Ryan exchanged a long look, while Jack’s hand squeezed Geoff’s even tighter, and he hoped fervently that Gavin would just fucking clue in already. Jesus, these two must have his head in the clouds the way he’s acting. “Bu-”

“You gonna introduce us, dickhead, or you gonna linger in the hallway for another hour?” Michael shouted from the living room, interrupting Gavin before he accidentally broke their cover. Geoff wasn’t a particularly religious person, but he sent up a silent prayer of thanks and a request for all the patience. He had a dark premonition he would need it.

“Don’t be an ass, boi!” Gavin yelled, giving his dates an apologetic look. They just grinned back, and Meg arched an eyebrow.

“Well?” she asked imperiously, and Ryan chuckled while Gavin huffed.

“Come on, then” he said ushering them into the living room. Jack squeezed his hand before letting go to follow them. Geoff waved them off, excusing himself to check on the veggie casserole.

That… didn’t go too badly, but the night was long yet. Hopefully Gavin got his head in the game soon.

Geoff took a fortifying swig from his favourite whiskey bottle before turning back to dinner preparations. About fifteen minutes later, Jack slipped in, offering him the golden wedding band they’d gotten back when they first went undercover as a married couple. He smiled in relief as he pulled the ring on, shooting Jack an inquiring look. She chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

“It was in your jacket pocket,” she explained, and Geoff glanced down at his white dress shirt half hidden behind the apron.

“Figures,” he sighed, untying the apron and pulling it off. “Dinner’s ready, by the way, if the lads would help carry the bowls.”

“I’ll tell them,” Jack promised, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Relax. It’ll be fine.”

“Right,” Geoff replied dubiously, but plastered on a smile anyway.

Dinner went smoothly enough - the sauce was perfect, the meat still soft, the side-dishes had just enough bite. Conversation, not so much, if Geoff was being honest. But hindsight was 20/20, and in the heat of the moment he was enthusiastically retelling stories which were absolutely not made up, Jeremy, piss off.

“So there I was, right, in the middle of the jungle with only a knife and the clothes on my back-” He paused to swallow the last of his wine, wondering where the rest of the glass had gone. He shrugged to himself, chalking it up to one of life’s mysteries. “Anyway, so I was all alone, right, and then this giant cat came out of the bushes. Fuck if I know what it was, one of those brown ones with those long-ish dots-”

“That never happened, you mong!” Gavin protested, pointing at him with his fork. “You’re making that up, Geoffrey!”

“Am not!” Geoff squawked, affronted. He paused, squinting at Gavin across the table. “And how would you know anyway? You weren’t there!”

“Because it makes no sense!” Gavin argued, grinning broadly. Ryan chuckled on his right side.

“What were you doing in the middle of the Brazilian jungle?” Ryan inquired curiously, and Geoff puffed out his chest. Then he added hastily, “If you don’t mind me asking, sir.”

Geoff opened his mouth, only to snap it shut immediately after. He thought furiously, trying to come up with a normal-people reason to be in Brazil since he couldn’t very well admit that he was hunting down an arms dealer, a meeting which went very much wrong. What could he say, he was young and stupid. But none of that would occur in a civilian business, and he’d been pretending to be some sort of business man… he thought. Something along those lines. So-

“Business trip,” he blurted out, before coughing into his hand and gathering himself. “Except something went wrong with the- with the transport and-”

Meg broke away from her lively discussion about some recently released xbox games with Jeremy and Michael to lean over the table towards him.

“What kind of business did you say you were in?” she asked politely, but Geoff could hear the note of disbelief in her voice. He quickly shoved food into his mouth and started chewing as an excuse to delay his reply, panicking because he couldn’t remember what they said-

“It’s a small import company,” Jack interjected smoothly, pinching his thigh warningly under the table. Geoff winced. “They were on a company retreat with most of the acquisition branch’s superiors. One of those trust exercises, you know?”

On the other end of the table, Jeremy snorted, which turned into a coughing fit. Michael pounded his back helpfully.

“You alright, snugglemuffin?” he asked in an overly concerned voice. Jeremy’s last cough was closer to strangled laughter.

“I’m fine, honeybutton. Don’t worry.” Jeremy fluttered his lashes at Michael exaggeratedly, causing the other to fall into a giggle fit. Ryan and Meg turned to Gavin with identical expressions of raised eyebrows, clearly seeking an explanation. Gavin shrugged, smiling fondly.

“I think they’re having a competition. Or might be a bet,” he informed them, shaking his head theatrically. “They are both very easy to goad into stupid bets, and too competitive to let it go.”

Jeremy gasped, leaning back in his chair and grasping at his chest, staring at Gavin in mock offence. “ _No_. Don’t say that about my fluffybuns!”

“Oh, cupc-cake. You say-” Michael laughter deepened, having to hold onto Jeremy’s arm not to fall off the chair. “-s-say the nicest- I can’t-”

“Idiots,” Geoff huffed fondly, shaking his head as the two collapsed under the table together. The breather had done him good, though. He was thinking much clearer and already cringing at the weak excuses he’d come up with only moments before. Jack really was a godsend.

“Right,” Meg said, graciously ignoring the two lads starting a wrestling match on the floor. Her lips were twitching. “So, Jack, what is it you do? Gavin mentioned something about a lot of paperwork?”

Geoff shot Gavin a warning look, but the lad was busy sliding further down his seat to kick at the other two rolling on the floor. Ryan was watching his antics, a secretive smile curling around his lips as he settled his chin on his palm. Geoff sighed, but couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest. It was good to know his boy was cared for. Even if they turned his head around so much that he forgot the basic rules of undercover work.

“Oh, yes, there’s a lot of paperwork involved,” Jack replied earnestly, chuckling. “I work for a non-profit, mostly in assessment, but I do take up fundraising responsibilities every now and then. I’m thinking of switching there full-time - it’s exhausting work, but so, so rewarding.”

“That does sound amazing! What charities do you work with? Maybe we can arrange a photo op, I’d consider giving you a discount since you’re practically family,” Meg offered, giving Jack a winning smile.

“No networking at the dinner table, doll,” Gavin admonished her lightly, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Meg smiled, bopping his nose.

“Shush, Gavino, this is an exception.”

Geoff turned his attention to Ryan as the ladies lost themselves in business talk. Jeremy and Michael were crawling back up into their chairs, brushing off their wrinkled clothes like nothing had happened, resuming their meal with an air of normalcy and some light banter.

“So, Gavin said you’re both models?”

“That’s how we met, yes,” Ryan responds, smiling shyly. “We started off double-booking a lot of castings, or ended up on the same job together.” He rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “Guess they liked the look of us together.”

“But you split up?” Geoff inquired, taking a sip of his drink. He vaguely remembered Gavin talking about them hooking back up when they started dating him, but he’s fuzzy on the details.

“Hm, yes. We still go on _shoots_ together, sometimes, but we’ve both gotten used to working solo. I let her do my make-up, though, for old times’ sake,” Ryan reminisced, laughing at whatever he saw in Geoff’s face. “She taught me, actually, when we both just started out.”

There was something in the way he said that. Something a little too pointed, just slightly off - it caught Geoff’s attention, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Like he was missing pieces of the puzzle. He pushed it to the back of his mind, giving the other man a reassuring grin to cover the awkward pause.

“Guess that’s pack and parcel with the business, huh?” he joked, scraping together the last bits of vegetables on his plate. When he looked back up he saw a weird glint in Ryan’s eyes, head tilted sideways.

“You could say that,” he mused, but his eyes were laughing at him. Geoff narrowed his eyes, putting down his cutlery slowly.

“It’s a competitive scene, I assume,” Geoff drawled, watching Ryan avidly. There it was again, a twitch of his lips, barely there before he schooled his face. Something was going on here.

“Not if you’re well-known,” Ryan replied casually, taking a bite from his plate. “But even being a lesser known _model_ has its perks. You travel a lot, get to see the world. Meet new people.” He finished off his plate and glanced up at Geoff, a smirk playing around his lips. “You can pick up minor jobs here and there in between.”

“Do that a lot, do you?” Geoff hummed, eyeing the other man over the rim of his glass. His gaze skimmed over Gavin to Meg, taking in her posture, her gestures before sliding back to Ryan. He was onto something here, he knew that. Call it a gut feeling.

“More often now than when I was younger,” Ryan admitted, self-deprecating laughter in his voice. And something else. “While the model biz isn’t nearly as punishing for men as it is for women, I _am_ getting older. I’ve been thinking of switching to something more, say, _behind the scenes_ for a while now.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Geoff asked pointedly casual, and he felt Jack’s eyes on him as he leaned forward, steepling his hands. Clearly she noticed something was going on. Ryan shrugged again.

“It depends on the offers, I guess. I’ve considered taking over for Meg’s manager when she finally boots that asshole. Or maybe settle down somewhere, find work around here.” He took Gavin’s hand, squeezing it with a fond look. “Now that I have reasons to stay.”

The room grew quiet as Gavin broke off mid-sentence, turning to look at Ryan wide-eyed. He must have caught the last part, the way he was staring at him wide-eyed. Meg, too, was leaning back in her seat, trying to catch Ryan’s eyes.

“You’re coming to stay with me?” Gavin asked, sounding so vulnerable it tugged at Geoff’s heart.

“We do share an apartment, here,” Ryan said teasingly, his thumb brushing over Gavin’s knuckles. Geoff watched as his expression softened. “I was thinking- I can probably find work in the city. I have a variety of useful skills and connections, so maybe-”

“You can come work for Geoff,” Gavin interrupted, sitting up straighter and grinning excitedly. Geoff startled, eyes going wide as the words registered. “I’m sure you’ll fit right in, and the crew can use your reputation, if you want that I mean and-”

“ _Gavin_ ,” Jack hissed across the table, at the same time as Geoff interjected in a high pitch, “Crew, what crew.”

Silence settled over the table. Geoff thought furiously, frantically trying to figure out how to bag the cat now that it was poking its head out-

Meg looked all of them over, her gaze settling on Geoff’s before she broke down, giggling.

“Don’t you… think-” Meg huffed in between her laughter, “-you’ve had... enough fun?”

“What the fuck,” Jeremy said flatly, and all eyes turned to Gavin, who was smiling sheepishly.

“So uh.” He scratched his cheek, nails scruffing along his beard, eyeing them carefully. “I’ve no clue why you went cover story, but uh. It’s not… necessary?”

There was a beat where he could only stare at Gavin uncomprehendingly.

“Not _necessary_?” Michael sputtered, pushing his chair back. “The fuck.”

“What do you mean you ‘have no clue’?” Geoff yelled, throwing his arms in the air. “You’re the one who said we needed to come up with a cover!”

“Did not!” Gavin protested immediately, flinging his hands up in the air. Geoff was not amused. “You were the one enthusiastically changing our stories into something more civilian!”

“Because you were bringing your boyfriend and girlfriend to dinner,” Geoff snapped back, gesticulating wildly and indicating both Meg and Ryan. “Who, you know, are _civilians_.”

“But they’re not!” Gavin disagreed, sitting down with a huff and crossing his arms. “I told you they’re a-” He broke off, eyes going wide. “I… didn’t tell you that part, did I?”

“Told us WHAT?” Geoff shrieked furiously.

“That, uh, there’s no need for a cover story because they’re criminals as well?” Gavin glanced nervously at his dates, darting a look over the rest of the crew watching them silently. “You had so much fun building a cover story I kinda… forgot?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ‘FORGOT’!” Geoff shouted, the words echoed at the same time by Michael. The lad sounded ready to explode.

“I was wondering what was going on,” Meg interrupted smoothly with another practiced smile, taking the wind out of their sails. Then she cut a sly look to her left. “Especially since Gavino seemed equally confused.”

“Aww, don’t be mean, luv,” Gavin whined. Meg just laughed, hiding her mirth behind her hand daintily.

“Really, Gav, we caught on quicker than you did,” Ryan added teasingly, eyes glinting in amusement.

“Aww, not you too, Rye!” Gavin moaned, hiding his face in his hands. Geoff watched their interactions interestedly. Meg patted his hand consolingly.

“Don’t worry, we still love you,” she assured him, mischief dancing in her eyes. Gavin squinted at her suspiciously. Geoff glanced over to Jack, trying to gauge how she was taking in this sudden reveal. She seemed to ignore the merciless teasing that ensued as Jeremy and Michael joined in to heckle Gavin, instead focusing on mustering Ryan.

“So what sort of criminal activity suits a model?” she queried curiously. Geoff looked from Jack to Ryan, wondering what she was getting at. “Gavin seems quite sure you’d be an asset.”

Ryan smiled toothily.

“I’m a decent shot,” he demurred, lips twitching. Geoff suspected it was something of a tell with him. “Got something like a reputation that way. Though I’m not too bad with computers, either. Nothing like a real hacker, of course, but I know some tricks.”

Jack hummed contemplatively, nudging Geoff in the side with a knowing look. He startled, unsure what conclusion she’d come to. He cleared his throat, hoping to buy some time.

“A reputation, you say?” he asked politely, fiddling with his sleeves.

“I’m a bit of a wanderer,” Ryan said cryptically, mouth twitching. “A vagabond, if you will.”

“No way,” Jeremy exclaimed, deadpan. “No _fucking_ way.”

“Are you implying you’re… _the_ Vagabond?” Geoff asked slowly, blinking in surprise. He eyed the other man in his dad jeans and tidy button up shirt and just… couldn’t imagine it. “Like, seriously?”

“Yee-up,” Gavin chimed in, popping the p. He leaned into Ryan’s side, looking up at the other man adoringly. “I saw him in action, once, after I stumbled across the mask.”

He fanned himself dramatically, and Ryan shifted in his seat, visibly flustered. Meg leaned across her seat to prop her chin on Gavin’s shoulder, grinning wickedly.

“‘Stumbled upon’? More like, you went snooping through our stuff while we were busy moving in!”

“I was helping unpack!” Gavin objected, grinning widely.

“Uh huh,” Ryan hummed, unconvinced. He wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist though, so Geoff suspected he wasn’t really mad at him.

“Well,” Geoff said, clearing his throat. “I suppose we can work something out, then.” Then he shook his head and downed his drink in one shot. His eyes lingered on Meg, and he couldn’t help but check. “I don’t suppose you’re also a secretly infamous mercenary, are you?”

“Who, little innocent me?” Meg blinked large eyes, twirling a strand of blue hair around her fingers. “Oh, no, sir. I could never be that intimidating.”

Geoff eyed her dubiously, considering the way Gavin choked on a laugh. “Right.”

She leaned forward, lips pulling up to show off perfect pearly white teeth. Geoff felt pinned down by the sudden, intense stare.

“No, I prefer to lure my targets into a false sense of security before I pounce,” she whispered, then leaned back, satisfied. Everyone watched her carefully, Ryan and Gavin with fond smiles as she lounged innocuously in her chair.

For a moment, no one dared breathe until Michael coughed, breaking the quiet.

“Well, thank God we no longer have to keep our covers. I don’t think I could’ve survived another of Lil J’s cutesy nicknames.”

“Michael!” Jeremy gasped, holding his hand to his chest with wide eyes. “Light of my life, my rage butterfly, are you… are you breaking up with me?”

Geoff watched, stunned in equal measures by the night’s revelations and the lads’ horrible theatrics, as Michael leaned over the table and grabbed Jeremy’s free hand.

“I’m sorry, sugarbeaver,” he said earnestly, patting his hand. “I don’t think we’re made for each other, after all.”

“Sugarbeaver?” Geoff could hear Jack muffling her laughter. “Really, guys?”

Jeremy and Michael shot each other a look and broke down, cackling wildly. Geoff rubbed his palms over his face.

“I’m going to get the pie, dickheads,” he declared, retreating from the room gracefully. He was not fleeing, no matter what anyone else said later. It was gonna be a long night.

A fun night. But long.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Meg and Ryan knew all along about the Fakes. They played along because Gavin didn't say anything :D
> 
> Wanna talk about this, or any of my other fic? Leave me a comment or hit me up on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com)!


End file.
